


Family

by KillerOfHope



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Dean, Bottom Jack, M/M, Season/Series 13, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 22:51:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16438361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerOfHope/pseuds/KillerOfHope
Summary: It’s time to show Jack what being in “the family business” really means.





	Family

**Author's Note:**

> Another leftover from spn_masquarde. Still have a few of those.

  
Jack groans, glad that Sam's tall frame is keeping him upright. Fumbling he reaches down and grasps Dean's hair. When the older Winchester makes a sound he cannot identify, Jack is ready to pull away, but Sam stops him. 

"It's alright, Dean likes it when you are a bit rough with him," Sam whispers. He is naked as well and his hard dick is poking Jack into his backside. 

Yet with Dean kneeling in front of him and blowing him as wet and as messy as he possibly can, Jack is unable to pay attention to what Sam is doing. It involves hands and hot mouth running over his skin, teeth gracing his neck that gets his pulse running even faster and occasionally a tongue that does funny things to Jack's stomach. 

Short story, he is willing to do everything what the Winchesters tell him to do, because he always ends up between them. Protected and included. 

Another whine escapes him, when Dean swallows him whole. 

"You are doing great," Sam says. Jack is too distracted to notice the thick finger finding the cleft of his ass. 

Only when it rubs over his whole, a knuckle sliding past his already wet and loosened ring of muscles, Jack moans deeply. Before he registers what's happening he's already clenching around two of Sam's fingers. 

Jack can't decide if he should fuck Dean's mouth or press back to ride Sam's hand. 

His moan is low and filthy as said fingers pull out of his ass and give him something to suck on. It keeps him from protesting too much, when Sam orders Dean to stop. 

"Dean, let go. I want you on your back now." Jack watches amazed that Dean does follow the order perfectly. He expects the older Winchester to smirk, but instead he looks flushed. His lips are swollen and his eyes focus on the dick he just sucked for half an eternity. 

"You are beautiful," Jack murmurs as Sam moves his hand to hold him in place. 

"Oh yes he truly is and I'm sharing him with you," Sam murmurs low. "Look how eager he is. He always has been. Even when we were kids, I would do anything I ask and always trust me with the play-dates I bring into our relationship." 

Jack breath stutters. This world is still new to him and he knows he will never be normal. He can love, he has learned this from his mother, but without his family's guiding hand he would be lost. So he never dreamed of protesting, when Sam and Dean offered him to introduce him into the 'family business'. 

"What's that between his legs?" Jack asks breathless, since Sam is squeezing his ass again. 

"Why you don't take a look?" Dean grins, voice raspy and alluring. He spreads his legs to reveal a black object inside his hidden passage. 

A whine escapes Jack as Dean grasps his hand guides it to the base of the toy in his ass. Carefully, Jack touches it. Presses his finger against the flat base and swallows thickly as the older Winchester responds with a deep moan. 

"Take it out," Dean moans and digs his finger into the sheets. "I put it in for you. So you can just put your dick inside me, Jack. It's going to make it easier." 

The words wash over Jack and he barely registers their meaning. All he can focus on is Dean, desperate and willing as Jack does as he's told and pulls the toy from Dean's ass. It's bigger than he expected and his heart hammers against his chest as he realizes that the 'family business' will involve him wearing it as well. But that thought is quickly blown away, when Dean hauls him close to grab Jack's dick with his hand to guide it to his hole. 

It prods against the entrance and Jack's self-control is not good enough to resist such a temptation. He slides in with one smooth trust and moans with Dean in tandem. 

"Yes, that's it." Dean's eyes' flutter before they focus on Sam towering behind them. "Now it's your turn, Sammy." 

That's all what Jack hears before the room is filled with a cry. It's his own, loud and needy for Sam is pushing inside him as well. Gasping for breath, Jack tries to concentrate, but he can't decide on what. Dean feels amazing around him, all warm and wet. He clenches very once on a while, sending shivers down Jack's spine. Whose backside is getting a different kind of attention. 

"Oh ... oh." Jack melts into Sam's hardness, which is huge and thick. He feels it in his entire body and when he tightens up around the younger Winchester's dick, he gets how Dean must feel. 

After that Jack is no longer capable of thinking anything at all. For Sam starts thrusting, setting a hard, unyielding pace that drives Jack deeper into an equally needy Dean. 

 

 


End file.
